


【龙龄‖花好月圆联文】朔月

by Cassiesivan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiesivan/pseuds/Cassiesivan
Relationships: 王九龙/张九龄
Kudos: 15





	【龙龄‖花好月圆联文】朔月

初一 · 朔月 

“今人不见古时月，今月曾经照古人.”

我多年以来未曾入夜的幻想，写着今夜无月，暗淡星光。

——————————————————————

“如果亲吻的时候没有闭眼，那他就会有很大的概率不喜欢你。”

热水壶的咕噜声终于在响了几声后自动冷却下来，坏掉的莲蓬头在上一个人洗完澡后一直响满滴落塑料桶的噼啪声，屋子里铺满地暖，在这个热烘烘的环境里适合很多事情。例如单穿一件短袖，例如吃一支冰糕，再例如将脑袋拱进对方胸膛吃个豆腐再要个拥抱。

“所以师哥现在是不是也无事可做？”张九龄坐在地台铺满的绒毛地毯上，上面绣着大朵大朵的金线菊，仔细一看还能在黄色的染料里择出几根金色的毛发。大只的金毛窝在主人脚下，腮帮子一起一落，时不时梦呓一声，看来今天也在睡梦里吃到了想要的鸡肉棒。

动物的欲望总是纯粹而简单，人当然要区别于普通动物，否则七情六欲是凭空捏造的？

“忙着呢。”张九龄近视不深，但还是配了副眼镜放在家，也是年轻人追求时尚配了副金丝边的，平常出去少带，主要原因还是不好搭衣服。他也不想整天去上班整的个斯文败类样。

他俩的读书小组结束在三天前，王九龙是解放型喜悦，张九龄则是一副求知若渴的样，抱着自己新买的本子是打算坚持下去了。简奥斯丁的《理智与情感》扔在一旁，白色纸上写上了满满一页。

王九龙将脚从金毛犬的狗爪下解救出来，猫在张九龄背后看他写了些什么。

“师哥为什么写不喜欢玛丽呢？”

他蹭他的头发尾玩，一缕一缕修剪平整的头发软而分明，“她太蠢了，情感释放的毫无节制，她要是有她姐一半理智，也不至于被渣到哭天抢地。”

“那理智与情感，你选哪个呢？”嘴唇触碰过后颈的每一寸皮肤，都像在接受烙印一样滚烫。

“理智，选择情感会看起来太像一个傻逼。”

“谈恋爱太斤斤计较的话可不大好啊师哥。”他绕过一重山水，与他耳边快意厮磨，“可是师哥我要怎么办，理智不允许我在这种情况下不去想吻你的唇珠，再亲遍你的脊梁骨。”他的手缓慢撩过他的短裤，像伺机待捕的蛇般挪向猎物温暖的巢穴。

张九龄被逗得晕头转向，但好歹还是搞清楚了背后人的不轨意图，他抓紧在他下身作乱的手，“王九龙，你趁人之危的样子太像饿狼了。”

“但总不能一直看得见吃不着不是。师哥，你疼疼我，我就想要亲亲你，但它说了，它也想要亲亲你，”

他觉得后背很烫，从上到下一直在不停地发烫，肩胛骨被人捏在手里揉了又揉。然后王九龙仰起头来吻他，睫毛长长的人儿闭着双眼，脸色是红的，喉结跳动几拍也看的清楚，俨然一副已经动情的模样，却只是小心将吻停留在表面。

然后动情的弟弟睁开了眼，戛然而止动作断绝接下去他可能会预测到的剧情，弟弟脸上红色的热潮却退了不少，灵动的眼神散成迷雾，连带着眼角也沓下来。

他说，“师哥你是不是其实没那么喜欢我?”

“接吻时候没有闭眼，有很大的概率是不够喜欢。我第一次在哈尔滨的中央大街吻你时，你就没有闭眼。”

“你是不是没那么喜欢我。”他又问了一遍。

“你用这样的行为来判断我的心意吗?”张九龄看了窗外眼黑夜无边，脑子里转出无用的信息，今儿夜是无月初一。

他腾个身起来将屋内的灯关了净，在漆黑一片里又坐落回王九龙怀里。“那在这样的环境里接吻会不会让你感觉要好一点?”

可是师弟说师哥既然这样我想要的可不止接吻。

王九龙的手已经早于亲吻之前探进他的身体。

他说，师哥你的腰比穿衣服时看上去还细。张九龄怕痒，被滚烫的触感挠的两肋瘙痒强忍笑意。

他说，师哥你的乳尖比我想象的要更柔软。修长的手指夹住他的乳珠，不带规律地往里一下一下地按压，张九龄想要用手去阻止这场过激快感，却又被擒住他的人用更大的力气扳了回去，只好在身体软下来的一刻，束手就擒。任凭粗圆的指甲在他两边的乳晕上一圈一圈打着圆，又去刮擦坚硬的乳尖。弟弟往他耳里吹了一口气，听他嗓子里吐出的失神低吟，笑着问他哥哥怎么这就不行了。

放倒张九龄已经是一件轻而易举的事情，王九龙压过他的后背，吻着他的脑袋，将那隔着黑夜也能看见的白色衣服卷了上去。

于是亲吻就真的落在他的一整条脊梁骨，湿热的亲吻拓展在他的一整片背部，而他像被封了眼，一丝一毫也看不见。冥冥黑夜中每一根神经都在被挑起，而每一根都比常时更加敏感。

人在看不见东西的时候，其它器官都会变得更警觉。

当舌尖顺着那条弧度的线一直蔓延，他的裤子被人扯到膝盖之间，舌头戳进股缝停留不前。

“哥哥现在是含苞待放的状态。”手指钻进他的裤裆，肆意夹着两瓣软肉，又在股间煽风点火，迟迟不肯行动。

“王九..龙，脱掉它。”

“我没听明白。”

“我说脱掉它，九龙，亲亲我，不止我。”

然后他被人粗暴扯开最后一层遮掩。舌尖舔弄向下他的股间，并在与前端的连接处换成热烈的亲吻。

手指的触感抚上他的洞穴，干燥的小洞挤进去一条滑溜溜的舌头，将他整一个洞穴舔的湿润，他觉得这一刻他像一条快死的鱼，趴在地板上被人从后尾开始处理。

张九龄捂着自己的嘴将不可控的呻吟全部堵在嘴边，发出一小个一小个呜呜叫的音节。

“哥哥舒服就要叫出来，不要担心吵着狗，它得摇才能醒的来。”

他想像平常一样骂他，说王九龙你个王八蛋，平常装的一副萨摩歪耳人畜无害，真要操起人来跟哈士奇一样混蛋。

哈士奇摸上来跟条大长虫似的，“抖音上说男生的喉结不可以碰。”手指恶趣味落在张九龄脖间突兀的地方，“有什么感觉吗?”

你把手指从我底下拿出来再来问我这句?他被人掐着两边要害， 两根手指被吞进潮湿的洞穴里自由开拓，两根手指长在凸起的山峰肆意舞弄。细碎的谄媚的情动被挤出了咽喉，化作入骨的呻吟。

他躺在金线菊上，感觉自己的菊花明天也开的跟它一样艳丽。

王九龙那根白杵子进来的时候他觉得脑子一空，像第一次接吻的时候只会傻愣在原地等着别人完成这一场交接仪式。不过第一次没有好好重视的下场就会变成现在这样悲壮的挨操局面。

什么感觉？

干，还很尼玛疼。

你拿出来吧，我错了。张九龄扯着地毯边角颤着喉咙跟他的好弟弟求饶。

乖巧的弟弟说着，我才不要。

家住十五楼，从这端望出去，万家灯火熄了一半，时辰已晚且月黑风高，最适合讨亲密事。王九龙没入时低头亲吻他的耳背，胸膛贴着他光滑的脊背，感受着他向上弓起的弧度，躯体交融。

“你不知道我等这会等了多久。”

“你也不知道我等第一个吻你的时机等了多久。”

第一次高潮来得猝不及防，好像是在疼痛中被尖锐地戳中某个特殊的地方，他从来没有和男人做过，不知道这样的反应是否正常，但是不管怎么样，暴露了缺点也就意味着落入敌人手上。

王九龙在愈发顺利的开拓中找到了能让张九龄出声的方法，流淌下的津液将地毯都染的泥泞，他托着张九龄的下体准备再次进入。

“楠..楠，你让我看看你。”他交叉过一条大腿整个人面向了他。

王九龙有些恼今晚没有月亮，他知道他的爱现在一定满脸通红，也知道他的眼睛里肯定在扑闪着泪光，他的胸膛该是上下起伏的，他的性器也一定是湿漉漉的，正顶着他的腰间，只要他一挪动身体，必定能留下一条渍痕。

他瞧着模糊的轮廓里他的嘴型动了一动，张九龄牵着他的手向着下面摸去，他说，它想吻你。

那根没了束缚的东西再往里面冲撞已经是轻车熟路，甬道摸清了来者的形状，肆意拓张，王九龙的呼吸很重，一吸一气全洒了出来，张九龄蹭着他湿漉漉的脖子，在他的耳旁用呻吟描绘着这一场春色。

张九龄在这场爆发里耗掉了所有精力，他抱着王九龙埋在他肩膀的脑袋，两个人保持了相当一段时间的沉默。

身下的地毯张九龄已经不想去想它成什么样了，他只是庆幸今夜无月，暗淡星光。

“你从哪听来的偏门小道，说接吻不闭眼就是没有感情。”他的手揉搓着他略显扎手的平头。

“微博。”他的嘴捂着他的肩膀，说起话来闷闷的。

“蠢死了。不喜欢你就不会答应和你接吻懂吗？接吻不看你哪知道你个平时吊儿浪荡的小孩动起情来什么样。”

“那做爱呢？是不是睁眼好好看了，哭了吗，哥哥下次就开着灯让我好好看看你好不好？”

“滚你个几把犊子。”

他把他的头掰起来跟他接吻，学小孩那样深情，唇舌相交，数遍每道唇纹脉络。

爱人要靠感受，不能靠眼看，就算满月来了也不行。

“这次我可闭眼了。”


End file.
